spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Poor Jenkins (The True Story of Plankton)
Poor Jenkins is the second episode of The True Story of Plankton. Plot Plankton and Mr. Krabs terrorize Old Man Jenkins Transcript Card is shown for 5 seconds with regular production music playing. Krabs is shown waking up in his bed. Mr. Krabs: moaning Uhhh, morning already….. Krabs gets out of bed and walks downstairs to get breakfast. Mama Krabs: Good morning Eugene, I have a special surprise for you! Mr. Krabs: A surprise? And I’m grounded for running out of school? Mama Krabs: Don’t worry, I’m not tricking you this time. I just figured that since it’s the weekend and it's a beautiful day, you can go outside again. Mr. Krabs: to himself Yes! talking clear Um...ahem...thanks mom! Krabs rushes his breakfest, gets dressed, and goes outside to try to find Plankton Mr. Krabs: Wh.. What's this place… zooms unto Plankton’s tiny cardboard home. Plankton: Mom, I’ll be back in an hour or two. Hey Krabs, looks like you finally found me. Mr. Krabs: You live in that dump? Plankton: It’s quite a luxury mansion, if you're small enough to fit in somebody's palm. Mr. Krabs: Oh, that makes sense, let's head to downtown. Plankton: I’m up for crushing and degrading of wet concrete as I travel to reach my ultimate destination. Mr. Krabs: Well that’s a very odd way to put walking….. Plankton: Don’t question it. Krabs and Plankton walk to Downtown Bikini Bottom and start seeing things that could be lot’s of fun. Plankton: Hey Krabs, you see that lemonade stand over there? Mr. Krabs: Yeah? Plankton: Let’s buy some, and use your fake dollar that you always carry with you. Mr. Krabs: Sounds cheap enough for me! Plankton: Two fresh, ice cold, cups of lemonade please. Little Girls: That would be $1 Mr. Krabs: A DOLLAR? NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY! Plankton: whispering Psst, Eugene, remember, the fake dollar ….. Mr. Krabs: Oh right… Krabs pulls the fake dollar from his pocket and hands it to the little girl Little Girls: Thank you, have a nice day! a big grin at Krabs and Plankton Mr. Krabs: Did you see that? They actually believed that I gave them a real dollar! Plankton: I can’t wait to see the disappointed look on their face when they see I….. Little Girls: This is a monopoly dollar, sir. Plankton: No, it’s the newly printed money. Their in light blue now. Little Girls: Yeah, tell it to the POLICE, POLICE! police car comes to the scene immediately. A rather scary officer arrives Officer Nancy: Yes girls? Little Girls: This man gave us a fake dollar! Officer Nancy: How old are you two boys? Plankton & Krabs: Ummm…..16 Officer Nancy: If you're too young to do the crime, then… you're off the hook. Plankton & Krabs: Sorry, we won’t do it again. & Mr. Krabs walk away from the lemonade stand to see Old Man Jenkins driving by in his brand new ‘59 Jalopy. Mr. Krabs: Hey, you see Old Man Jenkins there? Plankton: Yeah? Mr. Krabs: Let’s follow him home, and let my fake dollar do all the trickery. Plankton: Sounds delightfully evil! Krabs and Plankton follow Old Man Jenkins jalopy to his home in the dumps Old Man Jenkins: them Why, hello there youngsters! Plankton: grinning Why, let me introduce myself to you, honored senior veteran. My name is Sheldon James Reginald Wolfgang Plankton Old Man Jenkins: Oh my, “Wolfgang” is my first name. Can you excuse me to the bathroom? Mr. Krabs: Why, certainly! Man “Wolfgang” Jenkins goes outside to the bathroom, leaving Krabs and Plankton alone Plankton: whispering Krabs, look! points to what is revealed to be Old Man Jenkins wallet Mr. Krabs: Let’s do it. Krabs swaps Old Man Jenkins’ wallet to his fake Monopoly wallet Plankton: Let’s scram! That old bucket will heckle us if he catches us! Mr. Krabs: Gulp…... Man Jenkins walks out the bathroom Old Man Jenkins: Dang…..I gotta try out this so-called “indoor plumbing” and “running water”. I’m so old, but 1959 is a few months away! Sugar Honey Iced Tea, I dropped my newly sowed leather wallet. I’d better get ‘dem youngsters to help me out. Oh, boys, can you come here and get this for me! Boys!? Why, they blew off and didn't bother to care for a war veteran like me. Back in my day, we used to beat people up for treating heroes like that. I wish Maple was still here to help me pick up this wallet. Oh well, money breaks the back. Man Jenkins reaches down to pick up the fake wallet, and cracks his back and falls. Old Man Jenkins: Help! I’ve fallen and I can’t get up. Where’s an ambulance when you need ‘em. cuts to Plankton and Krabs walking through Downtown Bikini Bottom Mr. Krabs: Hey Sheldon, I feel kinda guilty about stealing Jenkins wallet. Plankton: Don’t worry, he’ll be just another one of my slaves in the future. And you’ll get all the money. Mr. Krabs: But the police could come again! Plankton: Authority figures…..you win this round! and Krabs run to Old Man Jenkins House Old Man Jenkins: H-h-help meee out Mr. Krabs: We need to get help fast. This is badl! Plankton: I know a guy who has a telephone! Mr. Krabs: I got it! Do you know how to drive a jalopy? Plankton: No? Mr. Krabs: I’ll drive anyways, we need to get Jenkins to a hospital now! Krabs moves Jenkins into the trunk and drives into the hospital, crashing into many things along the way Plankton: Move you poor injured beings! Mr. Krabs: Nurse, we need you to operate on this man! Nurse: Do you have health insurance? Mr. Krabs: I have this monopoly dollar? Nurse: Fine. Don, come here, we need to help this old man! Don: I’m kinda busy! Nurse: He’s passed out! Don: I said I don’t have time, now run along kids! pushes Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Old Man Jenkins onto a surgery bed and sends them flying back to Old Man Jenkins house. Where Jenkins ends up hitting his head on his house. Old Man Jenkins: Wh-What? Plankton: We, Uh, helped you Mr. Jenkins! Old Man Jenkins: Now boys like you should get a Medal of Honor! Mr. Krabs: It’s late Mr. Jenkins, we’ll… be… heading… home Krabs and Plankton dash to their homes, where dinner is almost ready. The scene cuts to Old Man Jenkins. Old Man Jenkins: Now what wer I do’n again? Oh right, me wallet. Man Jenkins reaches for his wallet, and breaks his back and falls to the ground again. Credits roll. Category:Episodes